


A family day

by a_reader_and_writer



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, Photo Shoots, Photography, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 04:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_reader_and_writer/pseuds/a_reader_and_writer





	A family day

"You know what is missing here" Peter spoke up during breakfast.

"What underoos?" Tony asked as he got another cup of coffee.

"Pictures. More specific family pictures."

"What this about pictures?" Stephen just walked in, placed a kiss on Tony's cheek before sitting down.

"Underoos said we didn't have enough family pictures. And I kind of have to agree with him."

Stephen nodded thoughtfully.

"Why don't we just make some?"

At this Tony stood up, "I know just the guy" and he was walking out the room, phone at his ear.

"Mom, I don't think dad realized you meant we could take pictures ourself with a camera." Peter looked over at Stephen.

Stephen just shook his head, sighing.

The two finished their breakfast and waited till Tony would return. He did when they finished cleaning the table.

"Great news!" Tony exclaimed, making the other two look up.

"Stan has a place this afternoon for a photoshoot for three persons. So we're going to get some pictures."

"Really dad?" Peter beamed at him and was of to his room, probably to get dressed.

"Tony truly we could have made the pictures by ourself" Stephen gave his husband a look.

"Yes we could have," Tony hugged him from behind "But see this as a family trip. And our cub surely loves the idea."

"Alright, but no poster-format pictures Tony." and with these words Stephen got up and went to their bedroom, Tony following after him. Both getting ready for the photoshoot.

So that afternoon the three of them stumble inside a big room, an old ballroom Stephen tells them, pointing out the clues as to why.

They sit down on the couch in one of the corners of the room and wait till the photographer appears. Until then they chat about small things.

A flash make them look up, startled.

An old man slowly lowers the camera he just startled them with, before making way over to them.

"Hello I'm Stan. I will take the pictures", during his introduction he shakes them all the hand.

In return they all tell the man their names, even though it's probably not necessary.

Before they know it they're ushered to stand before a big green screen and are put in position.

One where Peter stands between his parents, squeezed between them as a sandwich.

On a different one Tony is on Peter's back, getting a piggyback ride, while Stephen balances them.

And so the photos keep going, the next position stranger than the one before. But they're laughing and having fun.

"For the last photo you all get to dress the other up. Clothes are in the box over there" Stan points, looking through the pictures he made so far.

The other three walk over to the box and Peter starts to dig through the clothes straight away.

Eventually Stephen is dressed like a bear, Peter as a lion cub and Tony as a zookeeper.

They all return to stand in front of the green screen. Stan smiles at them, before taking the final picture and telling them to change in normal clothes again.

They look through all the pictures made and eventually decide to just take all of them. All were just funny and would decorate their home nicely.

With a handshake they leave from the room and return home to have dinner all together.


End file.
